The Ghost and The Kitten
by Angelic Gargoyle Artemis
Summary: Danny Phantom is now 21 years of age and he's got more than just ghosts to worry about. Demons are attacking and Danny's turning into one. Only a cat eared and tailed girl can help him now. UPDATED!
1. Prolouge: Strange Voices

**(Hello, this is my first Danny Phantom fic, and the first none DBZ/GT or Sailor Moon related story. There will not be a single Saiyan in this. Wahhhhhh! But that's cool. We got plenty of scary stuff to enjoy. I hope you enjoy this gruesome tail of Danny Phantom as a 21 year old adult. His parents are dead, leaving him only his sister Jazz, and his two best friends, Tucker and Sam. But there is a mysterious voice that he's been hearing as he battles ghosts. Find out who it is in my first Danny Phantom Fan fiction. Disclaimer time! I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. I do own Kari. She's mine; please don't use her without asking me. Thanks. Well here it is! Have fun and Read and Review!)**

**The Ghost and the Kitten**

**Prologue**

**Strange Voices**

Seventeen year old Danny Finton sat in the back seat of his parents RV with his older sister Jazz. His father, Jack, was driving as usual, as his mother, Maddie, sat shotgun and babbled on and on about ghost hunting. They were on their way to the place Danny hated the most. Wisconsin. His archenemy and the man who was always trying to kill him and his father, and take Maddie as his bride, lived there. Vlad Masters. Jack was convinced that Vlad was his best friend. They had been at one time, until an accident in collage caused Vlad to become disfigured and lost his chance to have Maddie. The disfiguration didn't last; he was now a suave debonair, yet very lonely man. He was also slightly insane.

Danny sighed as he watched the road signs pass by from his window seat. He had tried talking his parents out of going, not that his mother wanted to go, but his father insisted. Jack was never exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, but he was kindhearted. Maddie knew what kind of creep Vlad was, but her husband never listened to her about it. Even Jazz wasn't to thrilled about going, but then again, she couldn't forget the time Vlad pit her against Danny, wanting her to kill him. She was the only one in the family that knew about Danny's being part ghost. She was also the only one to know, besides Danny, the Vlad masters didn't only become disfigured in the acsadent, he had also been turned half ghost, making him the first human/ghost hybrid. He had been one for twenty years when at age Fourteen, Danny had been changed.

They pulled into the driveway of Vlad's mansion, and were surprised to see that Vlad stood on the front porch waiting for them. Jack stopped the RV, and the family got out to be greeted by Vlad. He smiled at the family as if he were happy to see them all. Danny and Jazz knew that he was glad to see only one of them, their mother.

"Welcome, my friends! How are you all? You look so well." Vlad said in a tone that was dripping with false charm.

"Vladdy! Put-er-there, man! It's great to see you!" Jack said enthusiastically.

"It's great to see you too, Jack." Vlad said flatly as he shook Jack's large hand.

Vlad then pulled away and cleared his throat. He glared coldly at Danny and Jazz, and then smiled lovingly at their mother. Danny had a bad feeling. Something wasn't right. He would never show such distain for his sister and he right in front of their mother.

"I'm afraid you all have come at a time of good news, bad news situation." Vlad said with a smug look on his face.

"Oh? What's the matter, Vladdy? Anything we can do to help?" Jack asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm glad you asked, Jack. You see the bad news is that none of you shall ever return to Amity Park. Good news is that although none of you will return, at least one of you shall live. The way you can help, Jack, is by dieing peacefully." Vlad said with an evil grin.

"Ahh. Isn't this guy a kidder?" Jack laughed throwing an arm around Vlad's shoulders.

"Dad, I don't think he's joking." Danny said as he stared Vlad down coldly.

"I'm not." Vlad growled as he shoved Jack away from him.

Then, further surprising Danny and his family, Vlad transformed into his ghost form, known as Vlad Plasmious. Maddie gasped taken aback. Jazz was stunned and unable to say anything as was Danny. They knew he was Plasmious, they just never thought he'd show his ghost form to their parents. Jack stared horrified at the man he considered his best friend.

"Maddie, quick! Get me a Finton Foamier! A ghost has possessed Vladdy!" Jack exclaimed.

"You always were a big fat idiot! I am a ghost! I have been ever since that acsadent that coast me my chance with Maddie. It was all your fault, Jack. I've been trying to kill you for years now, but something has been getting into my way, or perhaps I should say, someone." Vlad growled as he glared at Danny.

"What are you talking about?" Maddie asked.

"It's a lie! All lies! Ghosts will say anything to stay inside their fleshy meat puppets." Jack said heatedly.

"You are and always will be an idiot." Vlad said with a grin.

"I think he's telling the truth." Maddie said as she pulled a weapon from her boot.

"Oh, but I'm not done with the surprises for the day." Vlad said.

Faster than anyone could react, Vlad swooped over to Danny and hauled him up into the air. He held the young man by the color of his shirt at arms length.

"Lemme go, you fruit loop!" Danny exclaimed as he kicked and punched at Vlad's arm.

He knew he could easily get free from Vlad if he used his powers, but he didn't dare. Not in front of his parents.

"Daniel, why don't you show your parents that little trick you do. How do you start it off? Oh yes. I'm going ghost!" Vlad exclaimed mockingly at Danny.

With that, Danny was involuntarily transformed into his ghost form, Danny Phantom.

"Danny, no!" Jazz exclaimed.

"What have you done to our son!" Maddie exclaimed.

"It's not what have I done, it's what has your ignorant husband done. He built that stupid Ghost Portal. Your son got caught in it when it turned on and it transformed him into this." Vlad said with an ever widening grin.

Danny felt nauseated as he hung there from Vlad's outstretched hand. The forced transformation from human to ghost had made him feel violently ill and weak. Vlad had yet another power he didn't. He groaned as he looked down at his mother and father.

"Danny, you've been the ghost boy all along! Why didn't you tell us!" Jack exclaimed.

"I...I didn't know how you would react." Danny said weakly.

"Vlad, put my son down right this instant!" Maddie yelled.

"Oh, but I'm having too much fun." Vlad sneered as he detransformed then transformed Danny from his ghost form to his human form then back again.

He yo-yoed Danny's forms back and forth about ten times until the youth was sick and vomiting from the quick transitions.

"Stop! You're hurting him!" Jazz screamed.

Vlad finally shrugged and dropped the once more ghost version of Danny, to the ground. Danny landed with an audible thud, and detransformed back into his human form. He lay there past out as his family ran to him to make sure he was still alive. When they checked and were satisfied that he was still breathing, Maddie and Jack turned to Vlad. Both holding weapons pointed at him.

Vlad grinned as he disappeared, and then reappeared behind Jack. Jack hadn't seen him move and was surprised when he felt a pain that started at his back and ended in his stomach. He looked down to see a hand sticking from his large belly. Blood was dripping from the hand. His blood, which was splattered on his stunned wife's face and outfit, his daughters face and shoulders, and the back of Danny's shirt and hair. The hand was pulled from his body as he slowly fell to the ground.

"Daddy!" Jazz screamed.

"Jack! No!" Maddie screamed as tears ran down her face.

Vlad laughed evilly as he grabbed Jazz by her hair.

"I'd let you live, Jasmine, but I know from experience how treacherous you can be. So you will be joining your father soon." Vlad said almost lovingly to the young woman.

"Let her go!" Maddie yelled as she pulled out a plasmic pole-arm, and swung it at Vlad.

Vlad released Jazz and jumped away.

"You can always have more children, my dear Maddie. Why should you care about D.N.A. accidents like these? They are just like their father." Vlad snarled.

"They are my children! Stay away from them!" Maddie exclaimed.

Before much else could be said, a black and white blur slammed into Vlad knocking him back a couple of yards. Danny stood a bit wobbly where Vlad had been standing only seconds before. He fell to his knees and sat there stunned for a minute. He looked around trying to get his Barings when he noticed his father lying in a pool of blood. Danny slowly stood and trudged over to his father's body.

"Dad? Dad, get up. There's a ghost. You need to get it. Come on get up. Dad. Dad? Dad! Dad!" Danny screamed as he shook his father trying to wake him.

Tears started to fill his eyes and spill over his cheeks. He heard a scream as Vlad returned and grabbed Maddie. Danny stood and starred at Vlad with hatred and rage. He jumped into the air and charged at Vlad.

"Let go of my mother, you son of a bitch!" Danny yelled as he flew at Vlad at almost the speed of light.

Vlad held out a hand and as if Danny had smacked into an invisible barrier, he was knocked out of the sky. He hit the ground hard for the second time that day, and lay there stunned once more.

"You little pest! I'll get rid of you now! Once and for all!" Vlad screamed.

He held his hand out towards Danny and launched his most powerful attack. It flew at Danny fast, but never reached him as Maddie jumped protectively in front of the blast and was killed instantly by the blast. Her now half destroyed body fell backwards on top of Danny with a bloody splat. Danny screamed in horror and anger as he saw his mother's blood drenching his hasmat uniform and causing scarlet patches in his white hair.

"MAMMA!" Jazz screamed as she sat on the ground sobbing.

"Maddie! Noooooooooooo! You did this you little basterd! She died because of you! You'll pay for this!" Vlad screamed enraged.

Danny pushed his mother's remains off of him and stood starring numbly at Vlad.

"No. You did this. You took my mother away from us both, and you took my father away from jazz and me. You'll pay. You'll die now too. Heh." Danny muttered with a slight insane giggle.

He then released his most powerful attack as he screamed all his rage, pain, and sorrow at Vlad, his ghostly wail. This one, enhanced by his emotions, was stronger than any he had ever done. Waves of sound hit Vlad ripping him apart in mid air. Bloody remains splattered onto the ground below as Danny fell out of his ghost form then fell and landed in the bloody remains on the ground.

"Danny!" Jazz yelled as she run to her fallen brother.

She reached him and saw that he was still breathing. She looked dazedly around herself at the remains of her parents. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she passed out beside her brother. Danny lay half conscious as he thought he saw a form appear over him. The face of a young woman no older than himself looked down at him curiously. She had large eyes that were almost a silver color. Her hair was a yellow blond color, or at least the parts he could see sticking out from under a bandana.

"I saw you fight." a voice said in his head. "You are like me. You know what it's like to be different. I've been watching you for sometime. I wondered when you'd kill that guy. Perhaps one day we will meet again. Perhaps one day, you'll save me." the voice seemed to purr.

The girl smiled and slowly disappeared just as Danny's vision went hazy and he past out once again.

----------------

The cops were told that they were the victims of a strange attack. They didn't remember what the attackers looked like or where they had come from. The cops let Danny and Jazz go. The courts made Jazz Danny's legal guardian for the remainder of his teenage life. They buried their parents in Amity Park and continued to go to school there. The pain of the loss of their parents never went away, and Jazz became more and more fearful of Danny's ghost hunting. While Danny became more and more reckless with his life. Sam and Tucker even became worried. But one day a year later, Danny seemed to calm down. He still hunted ghost, but it was more like before his parent's death. He joked around while he caught ghosts. He acted normal, but he didn't tell his friends or his sister why. It was the voice. It followed him and talked to him. It would tell secrets to him and warn him of certain moves that the ghosts were going to do before they could do it. He soon grew to feel possessive of the owner of the voice. He wanted to find her. He could only vaguely remember what she looked like. Then one day as he sat in his room quietly listening to the voice, it stopped. At first he thought it was resting as it did sometimes, but an hour later, when it didn't return, he grew worried. A month passed and the voice didn't return. He missed it and wished he could find it again. A few months later though he wrote the voice off as his imagination trying to help him cope with his parent's deaths.

Three years later, Danny Phantom sat on the edge of the rooftop of an old building in Amity Park. He was looking around for any of the usual ghosts. He heard a strange sound behind him and turned to see something he had never seen before. A large horned creature with bat like wings, a forked tail, and hooves instead of feet. It wasn't a ghost or his ghost sense would have triggered. Whatever this was, it was something new.

Danny jumped to his feet and faced the creature. The creature grinned as it neared Danny. It got almost up in his face and leered at him.

"You are not a scrawny boy like he said you would be. Although that was four years ago. You are quit fit now." came a grading voice that seemed to dig into Danny's head.

Grabbing his head in pain, Danny backed away from the creature. The creature grinned as it starred at the twenty-one year old man in front of him. Danny was of average build. He had defined muscles, but they weren't too big. He had a slender waist and muscled, powerful looking legs. He looked more than enough to take on the creature.

"Perhaps I have made a mistake. Are you indeed Danny Phantom?" the voice asked, causing Danny's head to hurt worse.

"Who wants to know?" Danny growled angrily.

The creature laughed. The sound ripping at Danny's brain.

"You are. He said you would have a smart mouth. Ha." the creature said with an amused look on his face.

"Who are you talking about?" Danny asked as he still clutched his head.

"I'm not at liberty to disclose the name of the one I work for. He knows of you and your power. He wants to offer you something greater. He wants to offer you the chance to join the winning team. Give up your humanity to become part ghost part demon." the creatures voice said.

"Yeah, I've heard a deal similar to this. I'll tell you the same thing I told them. No way." Danny said as he straightened himself to stand at his full height.

"Pity. The end is near. Humans shall fall beneath the wrath of the demons. Don't be stupid. Join us, because if you are not one of us, you'll be mere fodder in the great war that is about to begin. We have been planning this war for several millenniums. We learned about the halfas just recently and saw that you were the keys to the victory we seek" the demon said.

"Keep dreaming. I'm not going to help you destroy my own race." Danny growled.

"They don't have to be your race though. You have the chance to become something so much more." the demon said, still trying to convince Danny.

"Sorry. Not interested. So you can take your deals and go back to hell or where ever it is you come from." Danny said, losing interest in the demon.

"You can either come with me willingly, or I'll take you by force." the demon said sounding agitated and a little desperate.

"Is that a threat, horn boy?" Danny growled as his eyes glowed a poison green color.

"It's a promise." the demon said circling around Danny.

Danny only glared at the demon as it circled him. He had never fought a demon, but it couldn't be any harder than fighting a ghost, could it? He watched how the thing moved, then got into a fighting stance. Danny gathered energy into his hand and hurled it at the demon. The demon side stepped and charged at Danny, grabbing the ghost around the waist and launching them both off the roof. A scuffle started in mid-air, and ended when they hit the ground. Both ghost and demon stood and faced one another.

"Aim for his head." came a familure female voice to Danny's head.

"Kari?" Danny asked in shock.

Kari was the name the disembodied voice from three years ago had given him. This was nuts. She wasn't real. She had only been a figment of his imagination. But it was defanatly the same voice. He didn't get a chance to ponder this further as the demon slashed Danny's chest with his forked tail. Two bloody lines ran across the ghost's chest. Enraged, Danny started to hurl blast after blast at the demon.

"Aim for the head." the voice in his head said, this time a bit more commandingly.

Danny aimed one final large blast at the demon's head and watched in shock as it exploded in a mess of flying gore. Danny was pelted by some of the gore, but he wasn't paying attention, because standing across the street stood a beautiful yet strange cat creature. She had silver eyes and blond hair. Two cat ears protruded from her mess of short hair as a tail waved lazily back and forth. She smiled at Danny almost lovingly.

"You. I've found you." She mouthed.

Before Danny could say or do anything, she was gone. Had she really been there? Only the faint sound of melodic laughing confirmed her existence.

------------------

Next: The Ghost and The Kitten: Chapter One: The Wedding

------------------

**(Thank for reading the prologue. Please read and review. I won't get any better if I don't know what I'm lacking. Also the more review I get the quicker I'll update. Come on. Let's send in those reviews people! Love you all! Ja ne!)**


	2. Chapter One The wedding

**(Hello, and welcome to the first full chapter of my first Danny Phantom Fan fiction! I want to thank Yumi and Eramath, my two good friends from Gaia for their support! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as they liked the prologue. Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. If I owned it, it wouldn't be allowed on TV before 11: 00 at night. XD. Well here it is! Remember, read and review.)**

**The Ghost and the Kitten**

**Chapter One**

**The Wedding**

He stared in the direction of where the cat-girl-creature had been standing, still not sure if he had really seen her or not. Was she a figment of his imagination? He didn't get time to think about it, when he heard the chimes of the town's giant clock in the distance.

"Shit." he growled under his breath.

He was late, and if he didn't hurry, he'd miss it. The most important event of the day and the thing he had been thinking about as he had sat on the edge of the building before the demon had attacked. The wedding of his two best friends, Sam and Tucker. It was kind of funny. For years everyone thought it would be Sam and Danny who would tie the knot. No one ever expected this. He smiled to himself as he started to fly to the church as fast as he could. He had and would always have feelings for Sam, but after what had happened to his parents, he didn't want something to happen to Sam. He had stopped letting Sam and Tucker help with his fights. They'd sneak to them and watch him fight, hoping he wouldn't see them, but they never got involved. He couldn't bear the thought of what happened to his parents happening to Sam, or Tucker either. He was glad Tucker was the one marring Sam. He couldn't think of a better man to always be with Sam. To take care of her and protect her. He was only a little saddened that it wasn't him.

He didn't give it anymore thought as he continued to fly to the church. He landed outside of it and looked through the windows until he found one where Sam was getting into her dress. He watched her finish and casually walked through the wall. He remained intangible and invisible as he walked up to her. He stopped behind her and planted a small kiss to her cheek and put his arms around her slender waist. Most women would have jumped, maybe even screamed, but not Sam. She smiled and leaned into his embrace.

"You look beautiful." Danny whispered into her ear.

"Thank you." Sam said as she giggled and blushed in spite of herself.

Danny smiled and turned tangible and visible as Sam turned to look at him.

"You're late." Sam said with mock disgust.

"Only five minutes. Why am I not surprised that you're wearing a black dress?" Danny asked teasingly

"Ha. First, I'm still a goth. I don't do white. Second, I'm not exactly that innocent or have you forgotten that time at your house?" Sam asked with a really evil smile.

The comment got the expected blush to wash over the ghost's face. He quickly tried to recover by clearing his throat.

"Careful now. We're in a church. Don't want any god or other deity throwing lightning bolts at you for such thoughts. I doubt Tucker wants a char broiled bride." Danny said smiling.

Sam couldn't help it any more. She threw back her head and almost howled with laughter. She laughed so hard that her eyes started to water.

"It wasn't that funny. Hey, are you crying!" Danny exclaimed gathering Sam into his arms.

"I'm just so nervous. I think I'm getting cold feet. Is this even right? I want so much for it to be you that I marry." Sam said through tears Danny had thought were from laughing.

"You are getting cold feet. You know you and Tucker belong together. You guys were always together. You'd finish one another's sentences and everything. You guy's spent more time with one another than I spent with you." Danny said still trying to reassure himself as well as his friend.

He had the sudden impulse to pick his friend up and fly away with her, but he couldn't do that to Tucker. So instead he spent the next ten minutes trying to convince Sam that she and Tucker were meant for one another. He wanted to laugh at the irony.

"It's getting about that time. I need to go and detransform." Danny said as he smiled at Sam and released her.

"Yeah. Tucker won't want a char broiled bride or a ghost for a best man." Sam said with a smile.

"Yup. See you out there in a bit, Mrs. Foley." Danny said with an ecstravagent bow, then he was gone.

"Mrs. Foley?" Sam asked, then with a sigh, "I wish it was Mrs. Finton."

---------------

Everything was going as planed. Sam's father walked her down the isle, as her mother sat in the first seat in the church and cried. Danny stood beside Tucker in a black tux, his black hair about as combed as ever. He was almost as nervous as the bride and groom. Tucker looked on the verge of pukeing, passing out, or both. When Sam arrived next to Tucker, Danny winced as Tucker staggered and almost fell on top of her. Sam caught him and helped him steady himself. The guests let out a nervous chuckle all around. The preacher cleared his throat and started the ceremony. He got as far as asking Sam if she would take Tucker as her lawfully wedded husband, when the ceiling imploded.

People screamed and jumped under seats as Tucker tackled Sam to the ground and kept her head covered. Danny had shoved the priest out of the way and went intangible as a large piece of roof fell towards him. He walked through it unharmed and quickly went back to normal hoping no one had noticed. He looked up and saw a similar creature to the one he had fought earlier flapping it's large, powerful wings to keep it airborne. Danny grumbled a few choice curses under his breath as he ran from the remains of the church so he could transform somewhere unnoticed. As soon as he was in his ghost form, he flew and punched the demon out of the sky.

"What the hell were you trying to do? Kill everyone in there!" Danny yelled angrily.

"As a matter of fact..." the demon started with an evil grin.

"Well, if you were trying to kill them to get my attention, you should try a less suddle way. Next time wait and come talk to me." Danny grumbled sarcastically.

"My apologies, Phantom. Excuse me if I'm not in the mood for politeness, but the death of my brother at your hands kinda pissed me off." the demon growled back.

"Was that your brother? Gee, I'm sorry. If you like I could send you to meet him." Danny said with an almost sadistic grin as his eyes flashed a slightly deeper green than usual.

The demon started to laugh uproariously as Danny stared at him in surprise. It wiped its eyes and looked at Danny with a grin.

"The master was right. You'll make an excellent addition to our ranks. Come now Phantom. Let's not make this hard." the demon said.

"Man you guys are repetitive. Your brother said the same thing and I killed him quite easily. What makes you think I won't be able to take you on?" Danny asked as he shook his head in exasperation.

"Oh I have my ways." the demon said.

It snapped its fingers and a small imp appeared.

"Fetch the master." it told the imp.

The imp bowed and disappeared. A few seconds later a familure thing appeared. Vlad. But he was different. He was no longer a ghost. He was a demon. Wings were sprouting from his back and horns from his brow. He still wore the tailored suit he always wore and he had a tail with a thick point like an arrow at the end of it. Danny gasped and backed away.

"Hello, Daniel. It has been a while." Vlad purred.

"Murderer!" Danny screamed and leapt at Vlad only to be thrown backwards by a barrier.

"Awww. I missed you too, dear boy. You've grown quite a bit since last I saw you. I must say those wounds you dealt me the last time were quite effective. I cursed you as I wondered the ghost zone as a full ghost. Then a most unexpected thing happened, a beautiful woman approached me with a deal. She'd make me the master of a legion of demons if I joined her. She would turn me demon and give me unimaginable power. I couldn't refuse. I joined her and become a demon with part ghost powers. It's been a wonderful experience these last four years as I got use to my new powers. Sadly my mistress has set her sights on you. I told her you were fare inferior to me, but she wouldn't hear of it. So now here I am. You've already killed one of my minions, so why don't we save each other a lot of time an effort. You come with me, except the demon power, let it destroy your human side, you help me destroy the world and turn it into a living hell and we call it a day." Vlad explained.

Danny only stared at Vlad with a bored look on his face.

"You always were one to spout a boring monologue before a fight. You know how this is going to go down. We fight. I kill you again, and then I go back to minding my own business. So let's get the fight over with. I've got a reception to go to." Danny said with a shrug.

"Why you impudent little whelp! I'll teach you to talk to me like that." Vlad growled as he flew at Danny.

Danny didn't pay the threat any attention as he flew at Vlad and slammed his fist into the barrier. He used all his strength to shatter the barrier and plant his fist squarely in Vlad's jaw, knocking the once half human backwards. Danny had forgotten about the other demon that come up and sent a hoofed foot into Danny's stomach. Danny doubled over in pain giving the demon room to bring his fists down on the ghost's back sending him free falling into a roof. Danny lay stunned for a moment, and was slowly sitting up when Vlad sent his foot into the ghost's face. Danny fell back into a laying position, only this time holding his bleeding nose. He quickly got up and wiped the green ectoplasmic blood from his face and glared at the two demons.

"You'll lose this fight, Daniel. Come with us peacefully and willingly and no further harm will come to you." Vlad said with mock pity in his voice.

"I'm not like you, Plasmious. Never have been and never will be. Leave this world and I won't have to personally escort you out of it. If you're still part ghost, then I'll have no trouble trapping you into a thermos and shoving your ass through the ghost portal." Danny growled.

"Ha! You couldn't trap me in one of those things before, remember? Sounds to me like you're trying to bluff your way out of a bad situation." Vlad said.

"Maybe, maybe not." Danny said with a shrug.

Before either demons could say or do anything, Danny blew Vlad's minion's head off. Gore splattered onto Vlad, making the demon growl in anger.

"You idiot! Stop destroying my minions!" Vlad roared.

"Destroy? I thought they looked better that way." Danny said with a grin.

With a furious roar, Vlad flew at Danny and drove his fist into the ghost's stomach. Danny moaned in pain and doubled over again only to have his teeth almost smashed by Vlad's fist slamming into the bottom of Danny's chin, throwing the ghost up and back. Danny landed on his back and slid backwards a couple of feet. Before he could get up, Vlad was there standing over him. Vlad stomped the ghost's chest again and again, until Danny spat out green blood that splattered Vlad's shoes. Vlad planted his foot on Danny's chest firmly, pressing the ghost into the roof.

"You were never my equal in battle. Even now as an adult you are no match." Vlad muttered. "I have no idea why the mistress would want you."

"Can't say it's my sunny disposition." Danny grumbled.

Vlad grabbed Danny by the front of his hasmat suit and pulled him to his feet and inches from his face. Vlad didn't say a word. He only held up a red seed like object that appeared to have a swirling red cloud inside of it. He made sure Danny saw it clearly, and then he baled his fist up with the seed safely inside of it. He let his fist go intangible and sent it into Danny's body. Danny let out a cry of pain, then groaned as Vlad pulled his now empty hand from the ghost's chest. Vlad dropped Danny with a disgusted look on his face.

"You're pathetic, but thanks to that seed, you'll soon no longer have any humanity inside you. You better detransform and try to be human for a while; you only have a couple of days left to enjoy it." Vlad said.

With out so much as an evil laugh, the demon disappeared as Danny slumped to the roof surface. He was about to fall completely, when he felt arms grab him and slowly lower him into a laying position. A hand went intangible and went into his chest he felt terrible pain as the hand grabbed something and tried to pull it out. He screamed out loud as the hand started to yank harder. Finally he heard a sigh as the hand reemerged empty.

"I'm so sorry." came the familure voice of Kari. "I couldn't get here in time. They blocked me after your last fight. I had no access to the human world. Please forgive me, Danny. I tried. Don't listen to Vlad. Don't turn into a human. The longer you stay in your human form, the faster the seed grows. Stay in your ghost form at least until I can find a way to destroy the seed."

The voice come from somewhere behind him. He didn't see her leave, but he knew she was gone, when he no longer felt her presence. He couldn't say anything to her anyway, even if she had stayed. He was too weak. He couldn't keep his eyes open, and he soon passed out, involuntarily detransforming into his human form.

To Be Continued...

----------------

Next: The Ghost and The Kitten: Chapter Two: Reunion

-----------------

**(Hee hee. Cliffhanger! Mweh. Please read and review. I want know what I'm lacking if you don't, also the more reviews I get, the sooner I update. Mwah. Love you all! Ja ne!)**


	3. Chapter Two: Reunion

**(Hello. Welcome back for the next chapter! Not much to say this time. I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. Well, enjoy! Please, please, please, read and review!)**

**The Ghost and the Kitten**

**Chapter Two**

**Reunion**

Kari sighed as she entered her small apartment. She had rented it when she first started pretending to be human. Although renting wasn't quite the right word for it. It was more like each month she would hypnotize the landlord into thinking she had paid him. It was dishonest she knew, but she was no angel. She never would be. She was the daughter of the queen of all demons. She could only do what come naturally to her. Well in some things anyway. She wasn't like other demons, because she had the ability to love and to feel empathy for others. She would sink herself to the level of trickery, but she could never bring herself to kill or harm another being. She had run away from her world at the age of fourteen. She had hidden in the Ghost Zone for months until she heard about the one they called the Halfa. Some called him Halfa; others called him the Ghost Child. What ever they called him, it didn't matter to her. He sounded interesting and she had to learn more about him. She had snuck out of the Ghost Zone using the Fenton Ghost Portal. From there she stayed invisible and watched Danny Phantom and his friends fight ghost. She lost track of them for a couple of days when the Nasty Burger had some kind of explosion. She never did find out what had happened. Then she had finally gotten the courage to show herself three years later. When Danny's parents had died. She didn't speak to him again though for sometime, when he started acting reckless. Cheer him up and share stuff with him.

Then one day her mother's minions found her and drug her back to their world. She had stayed there until she gained the strength and courage to break free once more. Too bad it had taken so many years. When she saw him again after his fight with the first demon, she felt her breath catch in her throat. He was so handsome now. He was cute before, but now. She had almost swooned. She had decided then and there to confront her mother. To tell her to leave Danny alone. It didn't go well though and she only succeeded in getting blocked from the human world. She was surprised when her mother finally told her she could go back. If she could save Danny, she'd never bother him again. If she failed, well she'd be doomed to remain in the human world and watch the Halfa slowly and painfully turn into a demon.

Of course her mother knew she'd never make it. Now she was stuck. She had to find a way to destroy the seed. There had to be a way. Each demon carried seeds in their blood, that way if they bit someone or done anything else that would swap blood, the normal person would turn demon. She could take a sample of her blood and see if there was a way to destroy the seeds. It was she could think to do.

Shacking herself out of her thoughts, she walked over to her bed and pulled some lab equipment out and some syringes. She'd start testing right away. Danny only had a few days left. If she didn't do something quick, he'd become a demon. Every demon that is not born a demon is a slave. They have no will of their own. She couldn't bare the thought of the ghost becoming a mindless slave. He'd still be him, but not him. It would be all wrong. Kari shook her head again. She was getting too distracted with her thoughts. She placed the lab equipment on a nearby table and got to work.

------------------

Danny awoke on the couch in his parent's old house which now belongs to his sister, Jazz. His chest felt like it was on fire. He couldn't remember why at first, but when he did, he quickly jumped from the couch and looked around for Jazz. He found her down in the lab working on something or other.

"How did I get here?" Danny asked.

Jazz sighed and turned around.

"Gee. Hi, Danny. How are you?" his sister responded sarcastically.

"Sorry, Jazz. I don't have time for pleasantries." Danny remarked.

"So grouchy. Sam called me after her reception and told me what had happened at the wedding. She said you took off after the ghost or whatever and then you didn't come back. I used the tracking devise that I keep in your shirt and found you on the roof of an apartment building.

"You have a tracking device stashed in my shirt! For Christ sakes, I'm twenty one, not twelve!" Danny exclaimed.

"So I guess you wanted to sleep on the roof all night? You can thank me later. What happened anyway?" Jazz asked.

"Long story cut short; I was attacked by demons. They put a seed into my body and in a few days I'll turn into a demon." Danny said as if it were nothing.

"What!" Jazz exclaimed.

"We have to find a way to get the seed out. Until then Kari told me to stay in my ghost form." Danny said.

"Wait. Kari? That imaginary friend you had after Mom and Dad... Oh, Danny." Jazz said with sympathy in her eyes.

She walked over to her younger brother and hugged him tightly.

"You know what the psychologist said about..." She began.

"I'm not imagining her! She's real! I saw her tonight." Danny yelled shoving his sister off of him.

"Danny..." Jazz began.

"You gonna help me or what, Jazz?" Danny asked impatiently.

"Fine, Danny. What do you want me to do?" Jazz asked in a defeated voice.

"I want you to find a drug or machine or something that will make it where I have to stay in ghost form weather I'm awake or unconscious. I need it tonight. This can't wait." Danny said with urgency.

"Alright. I'm on it. First give me your arm." Jazz instructed.

Danny did as he was told and held out his arm. Jazz tied a band tightly around Danny's upper arm, and then swabbed the bend of his arm with alcohol. She grabbed a syringe and stuck the needle part into the area she had swabbed. She filled the syringe with his blood, then pulled the needle out and handed Danny some cotton to hold to his arm. She then put the blood into a vile and then put it in a machine.

"Alright. Give me two hours and I'll have it ready. What ever it will be." she said with a smile.

Danny nodded and walked back upstairs to wait and maybe grab a bit to eat. He heard the front door open then slam close. He was about to yell down to Jazz and ask if she was expecting someone. He didn't get a chance as two corpses lurched into the room. Danny stared in horror at the remains of his parents. He felt bile rise into his throat and quickly tried to swallow it back down. He backed away slowly from the two gruesome creatures. They looked somewhat decomposed. His mother looked worse than his father. Half her head and face was missing. What was left was rotten looking. He could see her teeth because she no longer had lips. Green slime was dripping from between her teeth as she approached. Her clothes were rags and her feet bear. His father on the other hand had his whole head although there were chunks of flesh missing here and there. The really disgusting thing about him was the gaping wound in his belly. Danny could see straight to the other side of the room through it. Danny backed away, whimpering gibberish as he went.

"My baby boy. Come to Mommy. I missed you so much." Maddie said holding out her decomposing arms to her son.

"No. You're dead." Danny murmured as he finally backed into the wall.

He pressed himself against it, momentarily forgetting that he wasn't in his ghost form and could not go through it. His eyes were wide with fear as he shook and stared at his dead parents. Maybe he was crazy. Maybe he was in the lab still unconscious and dreaming. He hoped he was. He closed his eyes tightly for a few minutes, in hopes that when he opened them that the corpses would be gone. He opened his eyes, but they were still there. If anything, they were closer.

"Come on, Danny. Give your old man a hug." Jack said getting closer.

"Oh, god. You're really here. You're not just my imagination." Danny said as a crazed and fearful look came over his face.

"Well of course not sweetie. Don't be silly." Maddie said.

She was now right at Danny and reached her hand out to touch him.

"Stay away!" Danny screamed.

He turned into his ghost form and fell through the wall and into the kitchen. He stood and composed himself then flew back into the room to see the corpses staring at the empty place he had once been standing.

"You're not my parents. You're just their reanimated corpses. So that means I won't be killing my parents. Just finally letting them rest." Danny said with the crazed look still on his face.

The fear was gone, but not the wild look in his eyes. He descended upon the two corpses and savagely tore them apart. They never stood a chance. A bloody mess was left in their place. Danny leaned against the wall giggling and mumbling to himself. He kept saying again and again, "Not my parents. Just two zombies. Not my parents."

A scream finally broke through to him and he came out of whatever mental break down he was having. Standing in the doorway was Jazz. She was screaming as she stared at the carnage on the floor.

"Oh. What have you done, Danny? What have you done!" Jazz screamed in hysterics.

"It wasn't them, Jazz. It was just two zombies. I had to destroy them." Danny said calmly and numbly.

"It wasn't who? What was it? Zombies? Did those demons send demons after you!" Jazz exclaimed.

She had apparently not seen who the corpses were and now there was nothing left to identify.

"Cl...clean this up. By the time you're done, I should have something for you." Jazz said trying not to throw up.

She staggered back down the stairs to the lab, leaving her brother to clean up. An hour later, Danny walked down stairs still in his ghost form.

"It's cleaned up." he muttered.

He flounced down on the couch and waited to see what his sister had come up with. A few minutes later, Jazz turned from her work table and looked at Danny.

"Alright. Hold out your arm and pull up your sleeve." Jazz instructed.

Danny did as he was told and watched as his sister once again stuck a needle into his arm, only this time she was putting something in rather than taking something out. Danny winced as he felt pain shoot up his arm. Then the pain quickly spread throughout his body. It grew worse and worse until it was unbearable.

"Wh...what the hell did you do to me!" Danny yelled at his sister as he hugged his middle and doubled over.

The pain seemed to last for an eternity, and then it went away just as fast as it had come. Danny sat up slowly glairing angrily at Jazz.

"It will suppress your human side so that you're unable to change back. It's not permanent. I'd have to kill you for that. Hee hee." Jazz said with a laugh.

"You damn near did." Danny grumbled.

"Ugh. Men are such babies. Anyway, you'll have to take these shots every four hours until I can find a way to kill the seeds in you." Jazz said with a smile.

She handed a small pocket sized case to him. Danny pocketed it, then shocked Jazz by hugging her.

"Thanks." was all he said, and then he flew up through the ceiling and out of the house.

"Be careful little brother. Fight whatever it is that is trying to take you from me. Be strong for both of us." Jazz said as tears slipped down her face.

To Be Continued...

------------------

Next: The Ghost and The Kitten: Chapter Three: The Meeting

------------------

**(Hee hee. What do you think so far? Please read and review. I'll update soon! Ja ne!)**


	4. Chapter Three: Meeting

**(Hiya. It's me again. Hope you have enjoyed my story so far. Here's the next chapter. This one's dedicated to my friends Dannyghost and Jin-chan. Thanks guys. Well, here we go!)**

**The Ghost and the Kitten**

**Chapter Three**

**Meeting**

He flew slowly through the city looking for the usual band of misfit ghosts. It seemed like as soon as the demons had appeared, the ghosts stop coming around. Were they afraid? He'd have to go to the Ghost Zone later and find out more. It was almost sunrise, usually the time that Danny would be flying back to his apartment to get some sleep. Jazz paid for the apartment. He had told her not to, but she said that he deserved to be taken care of since he was always taking care of the city. He smiled a little thinking about it now. His sister would always be protective of him, no matter how strong he got. He was heading towards his apartment when he heard a scream. Crime fighting wasn't usually his thing. He always figured that the cops would take care of the criminals while he dealt with the ghosts, but this voice was familure. He flew down to the ally way that the scream had come from. He landed in the damp ally and saw a large dirty looking man trying to rip the clothes off of a young woman.

"I called my boyfriend! He can hear everything that's going on! He use to be a football player! He'll kick your ugly butt!" came a Hispanic voice.

"Paulina." Danny mumbled.

In high school, he'd had a major crush on Paulina. His crush on her use to drive Sam insanely jealous. He thought Paulina was the most beautiful person he had ever seen, but now that he was older he realized what an airhead she had really been. This didn't mean he wouldn't help her though. He flew invisibly up to the dirty guy, and then when he was right in the guys face he became visible.

"Boo." he all but whispered.

The dirty man's face turned whiter than Danny's hair. He let out a girly shriek of pure fear and ran. Danny stood grinning as he watched the guy run. The wind was knocked out of him as Paulina tackled him around the waist. She wasn't strong enough to knock him to the ground. She looked up at him with her large blue eyes with a dreamy look on her face.

"Oh, Inviso-Bill. You saved me again." Paulina gushed making Danny flinch at the old name the city had dubbed him long ago.

"Uh, Paulina, for the millionth time since we've met, it's not Inviso-Bill. It's Danny Phantom. Danny." Danny said as he gently pried her arms from around his waist.

"Danny's such a nice name, but I knew a guy named that and he was a total loser." Paulina said.

"You were just too much of an airhead to see what he could truly be." Danny muttered with an angry snort.

"Excuse me!" Paulina exclaimed indignantly.

It was too much. All of a sudden the nights ordeals come back to slap him. The demons attacks, them planting the demon seed in him, and him having to destroy the bodies of his dead parents. All of the emotions from the whole hellish night come to a boiling point and Danny snapped.

"Excuse you hell! That poor guy bent over backwards to get your attention and you ignored him! You only paid him any attention when you needed something from him! You're nothing more than a pampered and petted stuck up snob!" Danny yelled angrily.

"I don't care who you are! You can't talk that way to me!" Paulina screamed on the verge of tears.

"I'm a ghost. I can say and do as I please." Danny retorted.

About that time they heard voices from outside the ally way. Paulina got a nasty look on her face that meant she was about to do something awful. She screamed as loud as she could causing Danny to flinch. About a minute later, Dash and a posse of his friends ran down the ally. Dash had his cell in his hand indicating that Paulina had indeed called him. He ran to her and put his arms around her.

"What's going on here!" Dash yelled as he glared in Danny's direction.

Unlike when he was a teenager, Danny didn't even flinch at the look. He just glared back at Dash waiting for Paulina's answer.

"He...he...he tried to rape me!" Paulina sobbed as she buried her face in Dash's coat.

"Isn't that the ghost boy?" Kwan asked from behind.

"Yeah. Man I haven't seen him since high school. Didn't think he was a bad guy though." came an answer from one of the others.

"He looks bigger. A bit bulkier and older, but I thought dead people didn't age. How can he look older?" asked another.

"I don't give a rat's ass. He's some kinda freak. I always knew it." Dash growled.

"No you didn't. You use to think of me as a friend, I guess." Danny finally spoke up

"I liked you as long as you were saving my ass, but you cross the line when you try to rape my girl." Dash said pushing Paulina away from him so he could stalk towards Danny.

"You're girl is lying. I didn't try to rape her. Hell I don't even want her." Danny said with a look on his face that seemed to convey disgust at the thought.

"You think you too good for her, ghost-boy?" Dash asked mockingly.

"No. She's just not my type. I like my women with a little more in their heads than in their bras." Danny said.

He didn't even have time to go intangible as Dash's fist connected with his jaw. Danny's head snapped back painfully, but he didn't go down. He turned and faced Dash as his eyes started to glow a brighter poison green than normal. He and Dash were almost the same height, but Danny wasn't as broad shouldered. So the two stood almost nose to nose as they prepared to fight. Dash grinned evilly as he dug in his pockets and took out a pair of gloves. He put the gloves on and Danny instantly recognized them. They were new Ghost Gloves. Jazz had invented them so that regular humans could fight ghosts easily. He was suddenly very angry with his sister. Even more so when all of Dash's friends also dawned the gloves and stalked towards him. Danny started to go intangible and go through a wall, but Dash grabbed his arm and yanked him back. Then it was on. The whole group started to pound on Danny. He tried to fight back, and got in a few good shots, but there were just too many. He didn't want to hurt them. He would if he used his powers, but the stupid ghost gloves were blocking his ability to go intangible. He was about to bite the bullet and throw the ignorant basterds off of him, when he heard a sound like an angry panther. The men stopped beating on the ghost and looked up to see a demon with cat ears and a tail standing on the roof of one of the buildings. It's eyes glowed silver as it threw a ball of Hell's own flames up and down as if it were nothing more than a baseball.

"Now, now, Boy's. This fight is hardly fair. Leave Phantom alone, or I'll have to come down there and let you find out how it feels to be outnumbered." the demon purred.

The men yelled out in fear as Dash grabbed Paulina and they fled in terror. Danny slowly stood up and patted the dust out of his clothes as the demon jumped down to join him. Danny turned to look at her, a plasma blast ready in his hand. Then he saw who it was and the plasma blast disappeared as his eyes grew large in shock.

"Kari? What are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"Looks like I'm saving you once again. Come. It's not safe here. We'll go back to my place." Kari said.

Danny didn't get a chance to decline as Kari leapt back up to the roof and took off. Danny sighed and followed her. They finally got to the apartment that Kari lived in. She jumped in through the open window as Danny flew in behind her. Danny looked around and saw that there wasn't much to the apartment. It had a table with expensive looking lab equipment, a chair next to the table, and a bed against the far wall facing the window.

"Welcome to my humble home, Phantom. Make yourself at home. Is your wounds already cured?" Kari asked.

She almost seemed to be gushing and it made Danny a little uncomfortable. Reading his mind, Kari's ears turned down as she looked away from him sadly.

"I'm sorry. I've just wanted to meet you and bring you here so bad. I got excited. I'm sorry." Kari said.

"Oh, no. It's not that. It's just when you gush, you remind me of that bitch Paulina." Danny said.

Then for the first time that night, he actually chuckled. Kari's ears perked back up as a small smile appeared on her lips.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"I use to have such a crush on that girl, that I'd have beaten the shit outta anyone who would have called her that. It's funny." Danny said with a smile.

"I know. I never could see what you saw in her." Kari said almost shyly.

"I can. All she has is a pretty face to hide an ugly heart." Danny said as the smile dropped from his face and his eyes blazed green fire. "I was so into looks and material things back then. I never knew what was truly important until my parents died."

He leaned against the wall beside the window and gazed out at the city below. The thought of his parent's corpses attacking him playing in his head once more.

"No, don't. Don't think of it." Kari whimpered as she put her hands to her head.

Danny turned to look at her a little surprised.

"I can see your thoughts when I chose to..." Kari began.

"Then if you don't want to think about something, stay out of my head." Danny snarled almost animal like.

He grabbed his chest in pain and fell to one knee. His chest was burning like an inferno. He wanted to scream. He clinched his teeth, gritting them almost, as he waited for the pain to pass. When it did, he slowly stood back up.

"I...I'm sorry, Kari. I..." Danny started to say.

"Don't apologize. You're right. I'm sorry for the games mother is playing with you. She'll continue to do so until she gets what she wants." Kari said sadly.

"Mother?" Danny asked, but before he could get an answer, an alarm went off. "What's that?"

"Oh, just the dinner bell. I need to go feed." Kari said.

"Uh...feed?" Danny asked looking a little sick.

"I feed on soul energy. I'm supposed to consume the whole soul because of the type of demon I am, but I refuse to harm anyone. So instead, I feed on a little of the soul's energy. It only drains a year off their life. I never do it to the same person twice." Kari said.

"Kari, that's still harming people. What gives you the right to do that?" Danny asked.

"What gives you the right to tell me I should starve?" Kari asked back simply.

"I didn't mean it like that." Danny said defensively.

"Don't worry about it." Kari said waving it off.

She was disappointed that their whole time together, actually in the same room together, was being spent by fussing with one another. She knew that as the demon seed in Danny grew, the moodier he would get. She sighed and turned to leave out through the window when an ice cold hand grabbed her arm gently. She gasped and looked at Danny who was looking at the moment like a very lost, and sad, puppy. Did he know how cold he was? She shivered and he instantly took his hand off of her.

"Sorry. I forget that people have to get use to me touching them. It didn't take Sam and Tucker all that long. Maybe you'll get use to it soon too." Danny said with a shrug.

He looked so sad and down at that moment that Kari couldn't help herself. She embraced him. Pushing her warm body against his cold body. She was surprised when he put his arms around her and hugged her tightly. She shivered a bit but didn't complain. The chill was actually starting to feel sort of good. A purr escaped her throat making Danny chuckle a bit. She thought it was sexy. She mentally shook herself. She shouldn't be thinking that at a time like this.

"I was wanting to meet you too, back then, when I thought you were real. I thought of how beautiful you would be. I loved the secrets we shared. The stories you told me were so fantastic. I missed you when you were gone." Danny confessed as he breathed in the sent of her hair.

"Did you? Really?" Kari asked as tears filled her eyes.

She jumped when he put an icy hand under her chin and lifted her face to look at him.

"Yeah. I did." he murmured.

Then without another word, he captured her mouth with his and kissed her deeply and passionately. She felt her legs go weak, and she would have fallen if Danny hadn't put a hand to her back to hold her against him. The warmth of her body felt so good, he never wanted to let her go. Too bad she finally broke the kiss off and backed away to stair up at him with wide silver eyes as she put fingers to her lips.

"I'm sorry." Danny said.

"No. It's just no one has ever done that to me before. It felt nice." Kari said blushing crimson.

"Oh. Alright then. I just didn't want to offend you or anything." Danny said.

Before he could say anything else he was tackled down to the ground as molten silver eyes looked down into shocked large poison green eyes. Kari smiled and latched her mouth back on his as he wrapped his arms back around her.

"Show me more." she whispered.

To Be Continued...

----------------

Next: The Ghost and The Kitten: Chapter Four: Into the Ghost Zone

----------------

**(Heh. Sorry for the fluff. Hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review! Ja ne!)**


	5. Chapter Four: Into The Ghost Zone

**(Hello. Thanks to everyone for all the great reviews! I'll try to make this chapter as good as the last few. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Hope you enjoy!)**

**The Ghost and the Kitten**

**Chapter Four**

**Into The Ghost Zone**

Danny awoke in a strange bed. It took him a couple of minutes of blinking to figure out where he was. He was at Kari's apartment. He was lying in her bed with her warm body curled up close to his cold one. He watched her sleep for a moment, running his hand up her bare arm. She shivered a bit then purred out his name. He smiled and was about to go further, when a wave of nausea slammed into his stomach making it roll violently. Danny quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, getting there just in time to vomit in the toilet. He sat on the floor gagging and retching when he felt a damp rag bath his forehead. He looked up to see Kari kneeling beside him. She smiled kindly then continued to wash his face. She got a look at the glowing green plasma he was pukeing up and noticed that there were specks of red blood in it.

"Didn't mean to wake you." He mumbled when he was finally able to talk.

"Don't worry about it. When you are sick like this, do you usually throw up blood and plasma?" Kari asked curiously.

"No. This is the first time. It's the first time I've ever been in ghost form and ill like this." Danny muttered.

"Oh." Kari said as a worried look washed over her face.

"What? What's the matter?" Danny asked.

"N...nothing." Kari answered quickly.

"Kari. Tell me if something is wrong with me, or worse." Danny said grabbing her arm.

"You're changing. I'm too late. This time tomorrow, you'll be a demon. I couldn't save you." Kari said sadly as she put a hand on Danny's cheek.

"No. It's not over! I'm not giving up. There has to be a way! I'll find a way!" Danny exclaimed, brushing Kari's hand away and struggling to his feet.

He went back to the room and started pulling on his hasmat suit. He's last chance was the Ghost Zone. Surely someone could help him there. Clockwork or maybe Desiree. Hell, if the Box-ghost could help, Danny would ask him. He finished pulling his clothes on, then started for the open window.

"No. Don't go. There's nothing they can do. Believe me, it's been tried. Stay with me." Kari said desperately as she ran up to him and threw her arms around his waist in an attempt to keep him from leavening.

"You just want me to become a demon like you. What? Did you're mother promise me to you as soon as I become a demon? It's not going to happen." Danny growled harshly at her.

He phased through her arms and right out the window. Kari fell to her knees on the floor as sobs racked her body.

"You ignorant, stubborn, basterd. If there is no one around you to control you after you change, you'll destroy everything and anyone that comes in contact with you. Go to your Ghost Zone and find out for yourself." Kari whispered between sobs.

------------

Danny flew as fast as he could to Jazz's house and phased all the way down into the basement. He became tangible again and walked up to the Fenton Ghost Portal. He pressed the button to open it and watched as the doors hissed apart. He watched the swirling green ecto energy for a minute, and then plunged into it. He flew through the ghost zone looking around for any signs of any of the ghosts he was use to running into. He saw no one. Not a single ghost or even the hint of one. What was going on? Why was it so quiet? He was almost all the way to the fright night's lair when a wisp of blue breath flew from his mouth. He quickly turned around and saw Skulker.

"You must leave this place at once, Ghost Child. You are not welcome here." Skulker growled as he pointed one of his various large weapons at Danny.

"Since when have I ever?" Danny growled back as he placed his fists on his hips.

"Well, let's just say, if you had been before, you are definitely not now, Demon." Skulker replied.

"I'm not a demon yet! I'm trying to stop the transformation. There has to be a ghost that knows how!" Danny exclaimed.

"There is not." came a voice from behind him.

He turned around to see Desiree, Ember, Spectra, and a few of the other ghosts he had fought over the years.

"Not even my power can vanquish the seed that grows in you." Desiree said.

"Then Clockwork..." Danny began.

"He is forbidden to meddle with whatever the demons are doing. You are out of luck." Spectra said with a shake of her head.

"Harley has chosen you. Just like she chose Plasmious." Ember said.

"Who is Harley?" Danny asked.

"The Harlot of Babylon. The rider of the Great Beast. She sits upon a seven headed beast and wears purple and scarlet. She is decked in gold, precious stones and pearls. She holds a golden goblet that is filled with abomination and filth. She drinks the blood of saints and martyrs. On her forehead is written, 'Mystery, Babylon the Great, Mother of Harlots and Abominations of the Earth'. Or so they say." Spectra said with a shrug.

"This woman, or whatever, she's the one wanting to turn me into a demon?" Danny asked with a look of revulsion on his face.

"No. She's the one _turning_ you into a demon. The Ghost Zone is the only safe place for us now." Skulker answered.

"Well, that explains why I haven't seen any ghosts lately. Sort of anyway. Why are you guys afraid of demons? You're already dead." Danny pointed out.

"Heh. You always were a dipstick. Demons eat ghosts. They still our souls and eat them. All we have left is our souls. We don't have bodies anymore so once they take our souls, there is nothing left of us. We are obliterated. It's like we never existed." Ember explained.

"What! That's horrible!" Danny exclaimed.

"Now you see why we don't want you around. We'll make you leave by force if necessary." Desiree said.

"No need. I'm out of here. I was hoping there would be something you could do. I see now that I'm fucked." Danny said sadly as he turned and flew away.

The ghosts watched him, then shrugged uncaringly and went back to their own lairs.

-----------------

Danny flew around the city for a while to clear his head. He wasn't the one to usually give up, but if Clockwork and Desiree couldn't even help him, then he was doomed. Maybe he could control himself as a demon. Maybe he could be like Kari and do as he pleased. He'd be hunted, but he'd be free. He didn't know about people being turned demons not having control of themselves afterwards. He looked down at a bar below and smiled. He was only going to be human for the rest of the night. Better make the best of it, right. He had never drank before and it had been a small wish of his to go to a bar when he was old enough, but by the time he had turned 21, he was too busy fighting ghosts to go to a bar. He grinned wickedly as he landed in front of it. It was only six o'clock in the evening, the sun was just going down, and so there wouldn't be too many people there yet. He'd go in as is. He wanted to laugh, but kept a straight and almost stern face as he walked in and sat at the bar. The Bartender looked at him and nearly screamed.

"D...don't h...h...haunt me." the bartender stuttered.

"Pffft. I'm not here to haunt you. I want a drink." Danny said.

The bartender looked stunned.

"H...how come you want a drink. You're dead, ain't you?" he asked shaking with fear.

"Sometimes, some habits are just too hard to break." Danny said with a mischievous grin.

"O...oh." was all the bartender could manage.

Danny grinned as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"Just think of me as any other customer. I can even pay you." Danny said.

"Well, why didn't you say so!. What'll it be, Sir?" the bartender asked suddenly very cheerful.

This time Danny was thrown off. He didn't know what to order, this being his first time in a bar and all. He blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Uh, dry martini?" Danny asked.

"Shaken not stirred right?" the bartender laughed.

"Whatever works for you." Danny said not catching the joke in time. "Oh wait. Hey!"

"Just messing with you, Sir." the bartender said still laughing.

"It's Danny. Not sir." Danny said.

"I knew you looked familure. You're that Danny Phantom guy! Use to be called Inviso-Bill." the bartender said.

"Uh, yeah. Please don't call me that." Danny muttered.

"No problem, Danny. Here ya go." the bartender said sliding Danny drink to him.

Danny took the drink and downed it in one gulp, then wished he hadn't. He started coughing violently as the stuff burned going down and hit his stomach like a fire ball in his gut.

"Old habits, huh?" the bartender asked with a smirk.

"Don't start with me." Danny muttered when he could finally talk again.

"Here. Try this." the bartender said sliding a glass filled with brown liquid over to him.

"What's this?" Danny asked.

"Whiskey." the bartender answered.

Danny sniffed the stuff, then took a quick sip. It wasn't too bad. He smiled and drained the glass. Three hours and one gin and tonic, margarita, sex on the beach, and three pitchers of beer later, Danny was happily trashed. He was downing tequila shots one after another as the few patrons who hadn't been too afraid to stay, stood behind him chanting, "Chug".

"Here ya go, Danny. One last whiskey, then all your money here is gone." the bartender said shacking Danny's empty wallet in the ghost's face.

Another bartender slid the glass to Danny. Sadly, Danny's hand went intangible and the glass slid threw and almost fell on the floor.

"Opps." Danny said with a drunken giggle.

"Hey now, Danny. That's alcohol abuse." the bartender laughed.

Danny was laughing so hard, that when his whole body went intangible, he fell through the stool and lay on the floor laughing.

"You okay down there?" the bartender asked looking over the bar.

"Oh yeah. Just fine." Danny laughed.

"Man. I didn't know ghosts could get drunk." the bartender said.

"Neither did I. Imagine that." Danny said laughing harder.

"Danny." came a voice from behind.

Danny looked up to see Kari looking down at him with worry in her eyes.

"Well if it isn't Miss Kitty! Hey bartender, a box of catnip for the lovely lady." Danny said laughing even harder.

Kari was glad that she was wearing a dew rag on her head to hide her ears and her tail was wrapped around her waist, or one of the drunken basterds might take Danny seriously and actually give her a box of catnip. This action would piss her off. She sighed as she reached down and grabbed the now tangible Danny by the arm and helped him up.

"I think you've had enough." she said.

"Naa. Just gonna finish one more..." Danny began.

"Danny, please." Kari said pleadingly.

Danny sighed and nodded. He grabbed his wallet off the bar and let Kari lead him out to the street. They walked silently through the city and back to her apartment. For once using the door to get in. It happened when they got to her room. Great pain started in Danny's middle then just spread throughout his body. He groaned and fell to his knees holding his midsection.

"Oh no! Danny!" Kari yelled.

She watched in horror as he started to change. Large bat like wings ripped from his back causing a blood curdling scream to escape his throat. A tail similar to Vlad's snaked from his tail bone, as two horns popped up on his forehead. Danny moaned as he fell forwards unconscious. Kari knelt to check on him. She was about to touch his shoulder, when he jumped up and floated in the air and grinned at her with evil crimson eyes.

To Be Continued...

---------------

Next: Ghost and the Kitten: Chapter Five: Demon.

---------------

**(Sorry about the drunken part. I just wanted to try to lighten things up a bit before they got darker. Well please read and review. Thanks!)**


End file.
